This document relates to identifying code execution paths of an application that may not be covered in a test environment.
Software applications can be tested by executing portions of the application code in a test environment. For example, a test may simulate the functionality of one or more particular modules included in the application to ensure that the modules work as intended. Tests can be generated to automatically test modules and code that are of interest to the application developer. However, it can be difficult and/or time consuming to develop a test that tests every line of code of a large application.
Application developers may use a code coverage tool to determine the degree to which the application code is tested. Such code coverage tools typically determine the percent of code statements or lines of code that were called and executed during the test.